Wildfire's Relief of Conscience
by Opaque Vision
Summary: Ryo and Mia spend some quality time together. I know, I suck at summaries.


  
  
Hey everyone! Thanks to some encouraging e-mail about my first RW fanfic, I've decided to do sort of a parallel story line to the TV series following Mia and Ryo's relationship. But regardless I don't own them. :(  
  
This story takes place after Ryo restores the Swords of Wildfire, but before that ugly green guy with a lisp attacks them. (Sorry, I can't remember his name.) Again the main characters are Mia, Ryo, and Rowen. Can you tell who my favorites are? Hope you like it!  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Wildfire's Relief of Conscience  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rowen sighed as he climbed into the backseat of the Jeep. Sage, Cye, and Kento had decided that they had saved the world a couple of times so they deserved a night out. Rowen hadn't wanted to go, he wasn't really a town person, but the guys had said that they would only be there for a couple of hours. Rowen leaned forward and put his head through the space between the front seats.  
  
"So, Sage, just what are we going to do when we get to town?" Rowen asked his friend, who was driving Mia's Jeep.  
  
"Rowen, my friend, you are too much of a bookworm for your own good. You need to get out and experience life to it's fullest. We are going clubbing," Sage replied.  
  
"Uh...no. Sage, there is no way that I am going clubbing. No way, no how. Clubs just aren't my scene."  
  
"Why cause there aren't any books there?" Kento sarcastically replied.  
  
"Ha Ha. Very funny. Congratulations you guys almost got me to town without knowing what we were doing. Well, now I know so stop the car because I am getting out," Rowen stated forcefully.  
  
"Please, Rowen, come out with us just this once!" Cye asked.  
  
"Let me think about this...um...NO! Now stop the car NOW!"  
  
"Hey, Sage, maybe you better stop the car before he jumps out while it's moving," Kento suggested.  
  
"Fine, when you're sitting at home wishing you were somewhere else remember that you had the chance to come with us," Sage said as he pulled the car off to the side of the road.  
  
"Your concern for my social life has been noted, Sage. Now, good bye, I will see you all when you return home," Rowen replied as he stepped out of the car.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mia stretched her arms out and yawned. The computer screen sat in front of her. Her grandfather's code blinking on the screen at her. Mia rubbed her eyes with her left arm and sighed.  
  
She was trying to figure out more about the Soul Swords of Fervor and the armor that White Blaze now had. But it seemed that her Grandfather's code was getting even harder to break. That meant that the information was even more valuable.  
  
Mia leaned back toward the computer screen and got back to work. She had to learn all she could about the Soul Swords and the White Armor so that Ryo could use the information to learn to control the armor's power better. As tired as she was she would keep working...for Ryo.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo sat downstairs on the couch watching TV. All alone. The guys had gone out, but Ryo hadn't felt like going to the city tonight. He had hoped that him and Mia could use the time while the guys were away to spend some time together, but the second they had left Mia had locked herself in her room with her computer to find out more about the Soul Swords of Fervor. So much for that idea.  
  
But then again...Ryo smiled as a plan formed in his mind. I'll get her away from that computer, of that I promise.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rowen calmly walked around a tree as he steadily strolled through the woods. He was taking the long way home, but he was in no hurry to get back to Mia's house. Besides who was at the house...Mia and Ryo. And Rowen thought that they needed to have some time alone so he was taking an extra long time walking home.   
  
Rowen thought back to when he had first discovered that Mia and Ryo were in love. It had been hard to believe at first because they did hide it very well in front of him and the guys, but when they thought no one was looking or no one was around, they are incredibly sweet to eachother and their love shows so openly.   
  
With the intent to extend their alone time, Rowen changed his direction and headed for the lake where he could spend a couple of hours meditating while Ryo and Mia enjoy the brief time given to them to show their feelings.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mia glanced at the door. The house was very quiet and yet Ryo was home. She was a little disappointed that he hadn't tried to get her to come out of her room, but how could he know what she wants. With a sad sigh, she looked back at the computer screen and got back to work decoding her grandfather's information.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo held the rose that he had picked from the rose bushes outside in the palm of his hands. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the power of the Armor of Wildfire.   
  
"Armor of Wildfire, give me the power to keep this rose in bloom for as long as the love between Mia and I burns within our hearts," Ryo murmured.  
  
A red aura surrounded Ryo and slowly a part of it flowed out of him and over to where the rose lay in his hands. The red current swirled around it giving it a bright red glow. As the light began to fade from both Ryo and the rose, the rose was left looking as beautiful as if it had never been picked from it's vine.  
  
Ryo smiled as he surveyed the rose. He quietly changed into his subarmor and with the rose in his hand he left the house. He quickly walked to where the balcony outside Mia's room was. Her window was open and the curtains were blowing softly in the wind. Moving quietly, Ryo gracefully leaped up to Mia's balcony and immediately transformed into his normal clothes. Standing in the open door, Ryo smiled as he watched Mia attempting to break her grandfather's code. With a smile on his face, Ryo began to approach Mia's desk.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mia watched the computer screen as her last attempt to break the code failed. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a rose appeared into front of her face. A pair of strong arms encircled her that she knew could only belong to Ryo.  
  
Ryo's lips brushed the base of her neck as he whispered to her, "Don't you think you deserve a break. You've been up here forever it seems like, leaving me alone downstairs, missing you."  
  
Mia smiled at Ryo's words. So he did want to spend some time with her tonight. "Well, I suppose I could take a break, but only for a little while...," Mia said. But when her eyes met with Ryo's she knew that she would not be getting any work done tonight.  
  
"It's so rare for us to be all alone, with the house to ourselves. I mean, listen...no screaming, no pounding footsteps, no guys peaking into the room at the wrong moment...just quietness and us," Ryo said, a look of wonder on his face. "I do believe that this is the Eighth Wonder of the World."  
  
Mia smiled. "I agree, it is a bit unusual for us to have some alone time. Remind me to let the guys borrow the car more often."  
  
Ryo stood up and held his hand out to Mia to help her up. "Come on, let's go downstairs and watch a movie or something. Whatever you would like to do."  
  
Mia smiled as she placed her hand in Ryo's. He was always so considerate of her and what she would like to do. Ryo and Mia walked out of the room and down the hallway, their fingers intertwined the whole time.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rowen approached the house a good two hours later. He hoped that he had given them enough time together, but he was getting cold outside and he wanted to be in his nice warm bed. If he got sick from this then Mia and Ryo were in big trouble.  
  
He silently opened the front door and padded through the hall. He walked to the living room where he could hear the TV was on. When he entered the room he saw Ryo and Mia laying on the couch together. It was the sweetest thing Rowen had ever seen. Ryo was sitting slanted on one end of the couch with his feet resting on the coffee table and Mia was laying straight on the couch with her head leaning on Ryo's chest. Ryo's arms were around Mia and her arms covered his.   
  
Rowen smiled at the happy scene before him. They were both asleep, but they had obviously been watching a movie, which happened to still be playing. With a smile on his lips, Rowen turned and headed up to his room. He hadn't the heart to wake the two...they looked so happy and peaceful together and for once Ryo didn't have that grief stricken look on his face.  
  
~~~~~  
  
About an hour after Rowen had arrived home, Ryo woke up on the couch to find Mia still in his arms. He brushed a few stray hairs from her face and gently attempted to wake her up.  
  
Mia slowly woke up and the first sight she saw was Ryo's smiling face. "What a pleasant place to wake up," she whispered to him.  
  
"You know what, Mia?" Ryo asked.  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"For the first time in a long time, I feel at peace. Like my conscience has been cleared. Even though there is a lot we don't know about the White Armor of Inferno and the Soul Swords of Fervor, I'm not useless anymore. I can help my friends fight. Defend the world from the evil dynasty and help to ensure a better world for the future generations. And I have you. For once my life in actually looking up," Ryo said.  
  
Mia smiled. "I'm happy for you, Ryo. You deserve some happiness in your life because you have brought so much happiness into mine."  
  
Ryo and Mia smiled at eachother and as Ryo leaned down to join their lips together, one common thought ran through their minds:  
  
I love you.  
  
~~~~~End~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
 & {      Ü Þ æ è ê ñ ó     ¡ £   ¿ Á * , qq  àÀ!, u w 5 7 v x µ ·   Ò Ô r t { } 8  
:  
* , B D K M M Ô Ö K M T V " • Ö Ø ¹ » Â Ä     µ · L N 


End file.
